marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Want More
Facts Original version * Composed by: Bob Marley and Aston Barrett * Lyrics by: Bob Marley * Produced by: Bob Marley & The Wailers * Year: recorded in August/September 1975, released 1976 * Length: 4:14 * Musical key: B minor * Recorded at: Harry J. Studios, Kingston, Jamaica * Mixed at: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) by Aston "Familyman" Barrett and Chris Blackwell * Released on following albums: Rastaman Vibration (1976), Live at The Roxy (live, 2003) * Released on following compilations: * Lineup: ** Bob Marley, vocal, rhythm guitar ** Carlton Barrett, drums ** Aston Barrett, bass ** Earl "Chinna" Smith, guitars ** Donald Kinsey, lead guitar ** Tyrone Downie, keyboards ** Bernard Harvey, organ ** Alvin Patterson, percussion ** The I-Threes, backing vocals * Period of performances: 1976 Alternate mix * same info as above, almost one minute longer with some different mixing * released on Rastaman Vibration (Deluxe Edition, 2002) Live performances * 1976-04-23: Tower Theatre, Upper Darby, PA (USA) * 1976-04-25 (late): Boston Music Hall, Boston, MA (USA) * 1976-04-30 (early): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-04-30 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-01 (late): Beacon Theater, New York City, NY (USA) * 1976-05-05 (late): Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (CAN) * 1976-05-13: Orchestra Hall, Minneapolis, MN (USA) * 1976-05-20: Music Hall, Houston, TX (USA) * 1976-05-25: San Diego Civic Theatre, San Diego, CA (USA) * 1976-05-26: The Roxy Theater, Los Angeles, CA (USA) * 1976-05-30: Paramount Theater, Oakland, CA (USA) * 1976-06-09: Laeiszhalle, Hamburg (GER) * 1976-06-24: Great Hall, University of Exeter, Exeter, Devon (ENG) * 1976-12-05: Smile Jamaica Concert, National Heroes Park, Kingston (JAM) Rehearsal performances * 1978-05-31 Kaya Rehearsals: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) * 1980-09-14 Criteria Studios Rehearsal: Criteria Studios, Miami, FL (USA) Trivia Translations German / Deutsch Ihr wollt mehr :Nun kriegt ihr, was ihr wollt, :wollt ihr mehr? (wollt ihr mehr) :Nun kriegt ihr, was ihr wollt, :wollt ihr mehr? (wollt ihr mehr) :Ihr denkt, es ist das Ende, :doch es ist erst der Anfang, :ihr denkt, es ist das Ende, :doch es ist erst der Anfang. :Geht runter, Verleumder, nieder dem Verleumden; runter, Verleudmer, nieder dem Verleumden! :Geht runter, Verleumder, geht runter, Verleumder; runter, Verleudmer, nieder dem Verleumden! :Sie fallen euch in den Rücken :und sie behaupten, dass ihr nicht schaut. :Doch Jah spottet über sie :im Tal der Entscheidung. :Sie fallen euch in den Rücken :und sie behaupten, dass ihr nicht schaut. :Doch Jah spottet über sie :im Tal der Entscheidung, :im Tal der Entscheidung. :Geht runter, Verleumder, nieder dem Verleumden; runter, Verleudmer, nieder dem Verleumden! :Nun kriegt ihr, was ihr wollt, :wollt ihr mehr? :Nun kriegt ihr, was ihr wollt, :wollt ihr mehr? :Nun kriegt ihr, was ihr wollt, :wollt ihr mehr? :Ihr denkt, es ist das Ende: :wollt ihr mehr? :Geht runter, Verleumder, nieder dem Verleumden; runter, Verleudmer, nieder dem Verleumden! :Geht runter, Verleumder, nieder dem Verleumden; runter, Verleudmer, nieder dem Verleumden! :Sie fallen euch in den Rücken :und sie behaupten, dass ihr nicht schaut. :Doch Jah spottet über sie :im Tal der Entscheidung. :Nun: was wollt ihr? :Wollt ihr mehr? Wollt ihr mehr? :Nun: was kriegt ihr? :Wollt ihr mehr? Wollt ihr mehr? :Nun - nun: wollt ihr mehr? :Ihr denkt, es ist das Ende: (denkt, es ist das Ende) :Wollt ihr mehr? (Wollt ihr mehr? :(ihr denkt, es ist das Ende.) :(Nun: was wollt ihr? :Wollt ihr mehr? Wollt ihr mehr? :Nun: was kriegt ihr? :Wollt ihr mehr? Wollt ihr mehr?) External links * Sing365.com - Original lyrics of "Want More" Category:Bob Marley songs